Dragon's Return
by Barbatos rex
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't a dragon what if he was something else entirely. Read as one change can change the destiny of everyone in fairy tail.


dragon's Return

Saturday, May 31, 2014

9:28 PM

 ** _I don't own fairy tail just oc's this is my first fanfic and English is not my first language looking forward to feedback._**

 _Ezra scarlet walked through the town of Magnolia it was one her rare days off we're she had no training to do, no mission's or meetings at the guild. She literally had the day to herself and she planned to walk about the town and visit the local artisans 2 in particular the Heart Cruz blacksmith, and a local bakery. But on her way to her destinations from fairy hill her path came divided she decided to cut through the park. Little did she know that her decision would change her destiny completely. As she walked and enjoyed the peaceful and quiet atmosphere of the park. She came across a young boy who couldn't of been more than 9 walking down the same path. The child's apperceive stood out. He had pink hair that seemed like it couldn't be tamed he wore a black cloak with no shirt instead he had bandages that covered half his torso and left arm, and he seemed to be wearing extremely holey blue jeans. She looked around for anyone who could of been the parent of the child but no one else was in the park. As the boy passed her. And what she saw scared her the boys eyes weren't the eyes of a child no they were not alive and full instead They were cold and dead. They're the kind of eyes should never have._

 _Erza pov_

 _As I watched the boy walk away from me. something told me I shouldn't he had that same look in my eyes that I had before I had found fairy tail. Excuse me little boy the boy turned his cold gaze towards me, excuse me for intruding but where are your parents. I_ _**don't have any ma'am. since my teacher left me I normally just wander from town to town with Apollo next to you.**_ _I looked to my side and sure enough right next to me was a small weirdly colered puppy sniffing my foot unlike the owners the pup gave off a warmer atmosphere. If that's all then we'll be on are way lady. The boy and the pup started walking the other direction. As I watched their retreating backs I got that nagging feeling again and again I acted out of turn . No you won't I add a fairy tail wizard can't let a unsupervised child and puppy just wander around fiore. I announced proudly._ _ **Ya lady that sounds great but me and Apollo don't care so by.**_

 _(Normal pov)_

 _Erza eye started twitching with anger with the boy's passive attitude towards her decree._ _ **(5 minutes later in front of fairy tail)**_ _Erza stood in front of the guild with a squirming child and a overly happy puppy. Inside the guild the yells of erza could be heard. all the member's present turned towards the guild doors. Suddenly they where busted open revealing a struggling child and a puppy Erza looked like she had been threw the ringer she was missing all pieces of her armor except her right shoulder guard her white blouse had shoe prints on it and she seemed to be missing a shoe. Mira was the first to recover from the suprise state of Erza. Oh my Erza what happened to you. Era's feral look calmed as she took a deep breath these 2 happened to me as she showed the seething pink haired boy and panting puppy._ _ **HELP ME PLEASE**_ _the pink haired child exclaimed._ _ **This crazy lady grabbed me and my puppy Apollo while we were playing in the park while my mommy went to the bathroom the child cried.**_ _All of fairy tail looked shockingly at Erza, suddenly the guild went up in turmoil random members cried out. WHERE DEFINETLY SCREWED NOW THE COUNCIL MAG HAVE LET US OFF ABOUT THE DESTRUCTION BUT WHEN THEY HEAR WE KIDNAPPED A KID AND HIS PUPPY WHE-. SILENCE Erza yelled the efire guild froze she looked at the guild in disbelief. the fact that they thought she kidnapped them was crazy. she then looked to child who was still pretenxing to cry, Erza then dropped the puppy as it landed with a yelp and grabbed the child and begun shaking him TELL THE TRUTH she yelled. The guild members closest ran to restrain Erza, while the child somehow ended up in macao's arms. NO MACAO THAT CHILD IS INCREDIBLE STRONG erza yelled. Macao looked down at the child the crying face the child had, had been replaced with a wiked grin and cold dead eyes. The child wasted no time he quickly head Budded macos chin pushed off of macao and delivered a flying roundhouse kick to his head thus knocking him hard into the bar . The rest of the guild turned their attention from erza to the child who had just successfully knocked out a grown man. The child then faced the guild with the same crazed grin and dead eye's he had shown macao who's next. It's not Manley to knock out people you just met Elfman announced to the child as he ran to restrain the him. Upon seeing the giant of a man coming at him the child slid in between Elfman legs jumped on His back and delivered a swift punch to Elfman knolegenot knocking him out. I'm gonna tell you right now if yall don't use your magical your gonna ended up embarrassed. Suddenly a frying pan hit him upside the head efficiently knocking the child out._

 _WHAT IS GOING ON HERE makorov yelled from the second floor railing. As he just watched mira knockout a child with a frying pan. Suddenly the whole guild exploded with noise as every member try to explain. Silence Makorov commanded release Erza and let her explain, the guild members instantly released Erza. Thank you master now let me explain the situation . As the entire guild listened they where shocked that the child had even given Erza a run for her money. During the explanation jet had gone to get porcilia to treat Macao's and Elfmans wounds . Well porcilia announced to the guild,they all looked to her with concern for their injured guild mates as she walked out the infirmary. Elfman has a macao injury where a little more serious he has a broken jaw a concussion and a spranged neck which he'll need a brace. He's lucky the kick didn't break his neck and from what I've heard this kid did all of this . She asked as she walked up to the now awake pink haired child who was tied up sitting on one of the bar stools with erza and makorov flanking his sides and a peculiar looking puppy sitting under the child. I wasn't aware fairy tail was taking in children again makorov. This was suprise to me to but we can't turn a blind eye to children with no where to go he awnsered as he smiled at the child. Now child what's your name? he asked. Natsu natsu dragneel and that's apollo under me gramps he awnsered meeting makorov gaze with his cold dead eyes. Listen gramps if your going to torture or kill me for what I did just get it over with all I ask is that you let the pup go he didn't do anything to your mages. Natsu asked as his gaze seemed to soften when he looked at the puppy. The adult's all looked shocked to think a child would come up with such a morbid idea was scary. My boy as long as your here in fairy tail no harm will come to you you have my word as fairy tails master. Then am i free to go gramps? natsu asked curiously,_

 _hmm yes of course you'll be free to go where ever you want in Magnolia as soon as you tell me where your going and where your guardian is makorov awnsered. Natsu frowned at the Oldman in front of him. I never new my parents all I've ever known was my teacher. He taught me how to fight , how lead others, an to survive by any means necessary. Now don't think that he was a replacement for my parents he was far from that. An a few months ago he suddenly and literally disappeared in front of me turns out my teacher that id known my whole 8 1/2 year life was actually a teaching lacrima . The boy pulled out a small lacrima from his pocket and handed it to makorov. Everyone that was within earshot of natsu when he was telling his story crowded around the master to get a better look at the lacrima whitch where Erza,Gray,Lucy,Wendy,juvia,Levy, Ganjeel, an even the female Strauss siblings . We'll be on are way then gramps since I've told you what you wanted so can you untie me. Master Makorov left his seat at the bar and walked up to the boy, I'll release you from the ropes boy I just need to do one thing._

 _(Natsu's pov)_

 _ **Fairy lock**_ _he announced as a brighte light appered in front of master makorov an chains of light appered around my left ankle and Apollo back right leg. WHAT IS THIS OLD MAN YOU SAID YOU'D LET US GO AS SOON AS I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED ! I yelled at him. No if yo remember I said you'd be free to go anywhere in magnolia I never said you'd be allowed to leave the city boy. I'd never be able to live with myself if I let a young child wander the country side alone with just a pup to show any type of love towards him. So here are 2 ultimadums for you. The 1st is that you join fairy tail but you'll be under the supervision of one are mages. seeing as you took out 2 strong mages without Magic you can handle yourself you can do jobs an earn money. you'll always have a place to come back to warm meals,a bed and a family always willing to help you if you need it. 2nd you can stay here in the guild under the supervision of one of are mages you don't have to join fairy tail and your free to do whatever you want to do around magnolia as long as it's appropriate and you'll always have a family to come home to a warm meal an bed. So what will it be kid makorov still holding the light between his hands. I looked at the Oldman that was smiling at me. i glanced behind him and made eye contact with the woman who brought me here she smiled at me and it made me feel somthing that i had never felt before her eyes where so caring her smile so warm. Rwff Rwff I looked down at apollo he was jumping and barking at the old man's feet he finally sat in front of everyone Rwff Rwff. He barked at me as if encouraging me to agree to the terms. Huh I sighed heavily seeing as my best friend like it here and all of you. I guess I'll take option 2 since I don't have any affinity for magic but only on 2 very big and important conditions old man. And what would thar be master makorov asked ? 1st you never try to take these bandages off or try to mess with them. 2nd can you increase the spell perimeter to magnolia and it's surrounding Forrest me and apollo like to go hunting and fishing old man. All those request are within reason child. Now in order to finish the spell It must also be bounded to the caretaker he turned to face all the people behind him so who will guide this boy then. Master I thought you where gonna do it announced a man with a main of black hair. Haha really me Ganjeel just look at how old I am an do you want another laxu on your hands. NOOOOOOO the whole guild yelled. Hey I take offense to that I looked to where the voice came from on the 2nd story railing a man with a lighting bolt scar down the right side of his face who i could only assume was laxus. I came out alright he yelled as he receded back further onto the second floor. Master seeing as I was the one who brought I think it's only right that I take the responsibility of guiding him and to watch him. Good then I hear by complete the spell by naming Erza Scarlet the care taker of Natsu Dragneel. the light began to be absorbed into the red haired girls body who I guessed was known as Erza Scarlet. Alright old man you heard my story an I let yo do your fancy light show now untie me I yelled annoyed that threw all of that I was still tied up. 5 mins later I was finally untied yall sure used up alot of knots when you tie somone up I glanced at the long white haired girl know as mira. Sorry about that natsu but you did knock out my brother and macao with ease so we wern't sure what you where capable of She said. Oh by the way I'm mira and this is my sister lissanna. We're in charge of the bar so if you ever get hungry you can stop by . Hi I turned my attention to a blond hair bimbo and small blue haired girl that looked to be a few. Years older then me. I'm lucy Hartfilia a celestial mage and I'm Wendy Marvel the sky dragon slayer it's nice to meet you. The word dragon slayer made me hesitant I'd have to make sure to be careful around wendy. A-are you the only other dragon slayer around wendy . No I'm one to a large muscular man with piercings presented himself .whats up kid im ganjeel redfox the iron dragon slayer. An including me and wendy their this one more slayer in the guild. Why so intrestead kid, no reason just heard from my teachers that they where some of the strongest humans to live ._

HI


End file.
